


The Christmas Ball

by lionfish13



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Homosexuality, Jealousy, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Passion, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionfish13/pseuds/lionfish13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealousy runs wild at Mitsuhashi University's Christmas Ball. Explicit!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Ball

Miyagi sat in the back of the taxi, feeling aggravated even though the night had not yet even begun. He was on his way to the University’s Christmas party and he had a feeling he wasn’t going to enjoy it.

Usually it was a reasonably fun, if formal, affair. This year, however, was sure to be strained. The Dean was bringing his whole family. Miyagi recalled the conversation he had had with Shinobu about it.

_I could be your date! I’m coming anyway, it’d still be secret, they don’t need to know we’re going together,_ Shinobu had said.

_Don’t be stupid, Shinobu, that’s way too dangerous._

_Well, what else am I going to do? It’ll be so boring if I can’t be with you… I don’t know anyone else there either – what, am I just supposed to sit with my sister or my mother all night? While you go prancing around, talking to all your friends and colleagues?_

_It’s not that much fun for me either, you know! And I can’t go around with you stuck to me all night, think how suspicious that would be!_

_Are you taking someone else as a date?_ Shinobu had asked suddenly.

_Hadn’t planned on it. But if you’re going to be bored, maybe you should bring a friend along,_ Miyagi had suggested.

He hadn’t expected the boy to take him up on his suggestion, knowing how stubborn Shinobu could be. But he had been surprised to come upon him earlier as he was getting ready, and there on the bedside table was a small box containing a pretty pink corsage.

Miyagi had stared at it in confusion for a moment. When he asked Shinobu about it, the boy confirmed that he had arranged to bring someone to the party, as Miyagi had suggested – only Miyagi hadn’t meant that he should take a _girl,_ or that he should take anyone, actually, as a _date_. In his mind he had envisioned Shinobu and one of his mates from university larking around together, indulging in a bit of friendly banter and laughing at all the oldies around them.

He still had this image in his head as he entered the party hall. Looking around, he smiled and nodded at various colleagues, noting that Kamijou had somehow managed to summon up the courage to bring that ridiculously tall boyfriend of his, though he doubted that the shy man would revert from bright red back to his normal skin colour until the evening was over.

Walking further in, he suddenly caught sight of Shinobu. His breath caught in his throat and he felt his chest tighten. Shinobu, dressed to the nines in his evening wear, looked divine. It took all of Miyagi’s strength not to hurry over to him and pull the boy into his arms.

Then Shinobu turned to the girl standing next to him. Miyagi’s heart lurched as he took in the sight of the breath-taking girl who was Shinobu’s _date._ He frowned as Shinobu reached out to straighten the corsage, his fingers brushing the girl’s soft skin just below her shoulder.

Miyagi couldn’t take his eyes away from the two of them. An unpleasant feeling crept over him. He had never been a jealous man, yet the sight of Shinobu standing so close to his date, touching her so tenderly, left him feeling sick, a tight ball wedged in his throat.

His reverie was broken by the approach of his ex-wife. Risako was wearing a beautiful, floaty, deep red gown, the sparkle of her diamond jewellery lighting her eyes.

The party organisers had hired a small, live orchestra, and they took up their instruments and began to play a popular folk tune which started slowly before gathering pace.

As the violins strummed, Risako smiled up at Miyagi and, taking his hand, led him out to the dance floor. Other couples started to gather on the floor too, and Miyagi cast one last glance back in Shinobu’s direction, noting with distaste when his date slipped her hand into his as they too made their way onto the dance floor.

Miyagi’s strong, firm arms supported Risako, guiding her gracefully across the dance floor. They made a stunning pair, feet moving quickly, confidently and with precision as they performed the steps. Risako heard the rustle of her long red ballgown as it brushed against Miyagi’s starched black trousers.

She hadn’t known he could dance so well; he took her breath away as he spun and dipped and turned her about. She gasped and clung to him, feeling a thrill run up her spine as he pulled her close to him again, his firm hand pressed against the small of her back.

Her eyes glittered with excitement. She looked up at him almost hungrily, only to feel a jolt as she saw the hard look on his face.

“Yoh…” she whispered timidly.

But he didn’t hear her. He wasn’t even looking at her. He continued to parade her around the floor, effortless in his movements, but as she gazed up at him, he continued to stare right past her, his eyes fixed on someone else, following another’s path across the floor.

She noted the hard set of his jaw. He was clenching his teeth. Lips pressed thin, his eyes narrowed; what he was staring so hard at evidently displeased him. His grip on her hand and waist tightened almost painfully, and he swept her out into the middle of the floor, swirling her about until she was almost dizzy.

“Yoh! Stop it!” she gasped, to no avail. She twisted her head, straining to see what had so aggravated her dance partner. The floor was scattered with pairs of dancers, the men all in black dress suits, the women in luscious silks and satins of a variety of vibrant hues. She couldn’t pinpoint who it was who had so captivated Miyagi and driven him into such a frenzy.

She didn’t even recognise anyone, except one couple – the familiar dark blond head of her smartly attired brother. He was pressed against his own partner, a petite, exceptionally pretty girl in a light pink dress. They were dancing smoothly, keeping time with the music though not as frantic as Miyagi was. The girl had wrapped her arms around Shinobu’s shoulders and pressed her face into his neck for a moment before looking up and smiling sweetly at him.

Risako caught the sound of a low growl in Miyagi’s throat, and the next thing she knew, he had yanked her against him, dipping her suddenly and leaning over so that their bodies stayed close.

Her eyes widened and she found herself staring at his lips, her heart pounding. Now, he was finally looking at her. Without thinking, she moved her left hand to cup his cheek.

Shinobu had been aware of Miyagi’s arrival; he always knew when his lover was present. He had also caught the look of jealousy on his lover’s face when he and his date had moved onto the dance floor. It had pleased him slightly to see Miyagi so affected by him, after the way he had rejected his offer to attend as Miyagi’s date.

A self-satisfied smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth as his partner looked up at him, entranced, and wound her arms around him. Shinobu glanced over at Miyagi to see whether the man was looking.

What he saw now, however, wiped any look of satisfaction clean off his face. He scowled, his face reddening slightly with anger at the sight of Miyagi and his sister seeming so intimate. When Miyagi lifted Risako back up and she rested her forehead against his chest to help steady herself, Shinobu’s body tensed. The girl in his arms gasped as she was suddenly held even tighter against him. A blissful smile spread across her face; she had wanted Shinobu for months. Now it seemed that he returned her feelings.

Unaware of the effect he was having on the poor girl, Shinobu, conspiring, swirled her across the dance floor, directing his steps towards Miyagi and Risako. When they were close and Shinobu, glancing out of the corner of his eye, had made sure that they were in Miyagi’s line of sight, he tightened his arms around his date, reducing their movements to a slow dance and bent his head to whisper in her ear.

She giggled lightly and reached up to run her fingers through his hair.

Risako was feeling confused. Just before, she had been certain that she and Miyagi were having a ‘moment’, that she had finally caught his attention. Now it had been stolen again – Miyagi’s eyes were fixed on a point past her head and she could feel him tensing in her arms again.

Suddenly his arms dropped from her entirely. Startled, she looked up at him, only to take a step back at the dark expression in his eyes. He pushed past her.

Shinobu and his date were dancing slowly behind her. He was gazing down at the girl in his arms whose eyes were half closed, a look of utter entrancement on her face. She had tilted her head upwards and was pushing up on her toes, leaning towards him as Shinobu slowly lowered his face towards hers.

An iron grip clamped around his arm and he looked up with shock. Miyagi stood next to him, absolute fury etched across his face.

“Shinobu, may I talk to you for a moment?” he asked through clenched teeth, although Shinobu knew it wasn’t a request.

Miyagi’s tight grip on Shinobu’s arm never lessened as he steered him across the floor and out of the hall, making his way to an empty classroom and closing the door behind them. His hand squeezed Shinobu even harder for a moment before pushing him gently away from him.

Shinobu turned and scowled at him.

“That fucking hurt! What the hell are you doing? Do you want to attract everyone’s attention to us? My whole family’s out there!”

Miyagi still bore an expression of pure fury, not seeming to care whether his manhandling of Shinobu had hurt the boy. He ground his teeth as he glared at Shinobu.

“What the _hell_ was that, Shinobu? Decided you like girls now?”

“Don’t be stupid, old man!”

“I don’t think it’s stupid when I catch my lover about to stick his tongue in some young bitch’s mouth!” Miyagi spat.

Shinobu was shocked; Miyagi never used language like that.

“I wasn’t really going to kiss her!”

“Like hell!” Miyagi laughed bitterly. “You know what, Shinobu – if you want her, go for it. You can have her. Just stay the fuck away from me.”

And with that, he spun around and moved to leave the room. Shinobu’s eyes grew wide with shock and fear, and he started forward.

“God, you’re such a quitter! Over just a little thing like that and you’re running off! Maybe I’m right in thinking you never did want to be with me if you’re so willing to give up and throw me away! Well, I told you I don’t want to be with you if it’s just out of pity! At least I know the real meaning of love.”

Miyagi paused by the door and glared back at Shinobu.

“If anyone knows what love is, Shinobu, it’s me. And I wasn’t the one about to cheat on my partner right before his eyes.”

“Then what was that disgusting display with my sister, hmm?” Shinobu snarled in response, hands clenching into fists at his side. The image of Miyagi and Risako pressed against each other danced before his eyes and red spots of anger appeared on his cheeks.

“Maybe you miss her, huh? Maybe you think it was a mistake, the way you treated her, letting her run off like that? Thinking of getting back together, were you?”

“Don’t be absurd.” Miyagi rolled his eyes.

“It’s not absurd! Look, I don’t give a shit about that girl out there! I told you I love you, how many times have I told you? You never say it to me!” Shinobu started trembling as the words he had held pent up inside him started to spill out. “I’m the one who takes the initiative in our relationship. It’s all me! You – you never wanted me, did you? I bet you liked the feel of a woman against you again. And, you know, my sister always kept some feelings for you. The two of you looked so fucking perfect together out there! Well, if that’s what you want, maybe _you_ should go for it! Go and fuck her, and leave me the fuck out of it!”

He was shouting now. Miyagi stared at him, stunned into silence. Shinobu rushed forward, trying to push past his older lover and reach the door.

Miyagi grabbed his arms and forced him back into the room.

“Get off me, get off me!” Shinobu yelled.

“Shinobu! Shinobu, stop it, just shut up, alright?” Miyagi shook his shoulders, but Shinobu kept struggling and crying out.

Miyagi leaned over and kissed Shinobu hard on the mouth. Shinobu gasped reflexively and tried to pull back, but Miyagi’s hand at the back of his head held him firmly in place. He looked up and met deep blue eyes staring back at him.

Miyagi pulled back, allowing them a moment to drag in a few breaths, before he pressed forward again, devouring Shinobu’s mouth possessively. Their eyes slid shut this time, and Shinobu grabbed hold of Miyagi’s dinner jacket as he felt the older man’s tongue invade his mouth.

Miyagi had felt so angry with the boy, and yet a single taste was all it took, and now he couldn’t hold himself back, desperate to hold Shinobu again and reaffirm his claim on the boy.

They stayed like that for several moments, no sound in the room except panting breaths and the sound of wet lips and tongues slicking against each other as Shinobu moaned into Miyagi’s mouth.

They clung to each other, both still affected by the jealousy inflicted on them by the other. The vision of Shinobu leaning down to kiss someone other than himself – some _girl_ no less – had riled Miyagi more than he could ever have expected.

He broke the kiss and looked fiercely at Shinobu.

“Shinobu. I’m only going to say this once. Don’t you _ever_ cheat on me. I don’t care if it’s a girl or a boy, in secret or in front of my face. Don’t you ever do it. Not even a kiss, don’t even hold hands with them. I won’t be able to stand it. And I won’t be able to forgive it. You’re mine. Whatever the reason, whether you’re doing it because you care for them, because you desire them, or just to make me jealous like tonight – I don’t want anyone else to ever touch you.

And you should have realised by now, even if I don’t say it as often as you do – I love you. I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone.”

Shinobu couldn’t take his eyes away from his lover as he spoke so passionately. His own heart was still throbbing from the jealous pain of seeing Miyagi in Risako’s arms.

“And you – what about Risako?” he whispered.

“There’s nothing going on. I never wanted her even when I could have her, and I certainly don’t now.”

“Then don’t hold her. Don’t touch her. Don’t do that to me again. It hurts, you know.”

Shinobu looked up at Miyagi, a trace of anger hardening his features once again. Miyagi nodded in agreement, then shivered as Shinobu grabbed him and pulled him down for another long, hungry kiss.

Hands tugged at clothes, tangled in hair, slid over hot, smooth skin. Miyagi gasped as Shinobu raked his fingernails down the older man’s bare back. He yanked the boy’s trousers down, impatiently dragging them off and flinging them aside. He backed Shinobu up, hearing the boy’s muffled exclamation through their kiss as his hip bumped against a desk.

Shinobu’s back hit a wall and he shivered at the cold sensation. He pressed forward, his arms around Miyagi’s neck pulling the man down towards him, and he wrapped a leg around Miyagi’s hips as he scattered kisses over the man’s face.

Miyagi was in no mood to go slow; he unzipped his own trousers, feeling his throbbing, aroused cock spring out, and pressed himself fully against Shinobu.

His cock pushed eagerly between Shinobu’s legs, but was denied full access as Shinobu still wore his underpants. The thin fabric was already darkening at the front from the moisture dripping from the tip of Shinobu’s trapped cock.

It wouldn’t do; Miyagi practically tore the underwear from Shinobu’s body, leaving the boy fully naked. He spat onto his fingers and worked quickly to prepare Shinobu at least a little with his fingers. His patience was very limited, however, and they both knew that Shinobu was going to feel the pain the next day.

Shinobu didn’t care, though. His hips jerked forward at his desperation to be joined with Miyagi. He slung his leg around the man once again, using it to pull him close.

Miyagi pulled his fingers out of Shinobu and pressed his cock up against the boy’s opening. They were both gasping and clutching each other. Miyagi groaned into Shinobu’s ear as he pushed inside him. He clamped his mouth onto the boy’s, devouring him hungrily as he fucked him hard against the classroom wall.

Shinobu’s fingernails left marks on Miyagi’s shoulders where they dug into the skin. He tore his mouth away and bit down on Miyagi’s neck, not caring if it left a bruise.

Miyagi thrust hard and fast into Shinobu, his skin glistening with sweat. He buried his head against Shinobu’s neck, breathing in the familiar scent of his lover, as he felt the boy start to spasm around him. He crashed into him over and over again, pushing him into the wall behind until it was finally too much, and he spilled into Shinobu.

Still in each other’s arms, they sank to the floor, panting hard. After a few minutes, Miyagi pulled his softened member out of Shinobu and shakily stood up, retrieving their clothes. They dressed in silence before moving to leave the room.

Before Shinobu opened the door, however, Miyagi put a hand on his arm, turning the boy to face him. Cupping his face, he smiled down at his lover and leaned across, kissing the boy sweetly this time.

When he pulled away, Shinobu smiled gently back, cured of his jealousy and reassured of their mutual love. Their hands met and squeezed for a moment, before Shinobu turned and opened the door, leading the way back to the party.


End file.
